villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Secco
Secco is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. He is a member of Diavolo's elite team Unità Speciale, alongside his master Cioccolata, and one of the last two Stand Users that Team Bucciarati faces before their confrontation with the Boss. He was voiced by Takayasu Usui in the PS2 video-game adaption of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, Hiro Shimono in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, and Kenichirō Ōhashi in the anime adaptation. Personality Very little is known about Secco, as not even the boss was able to find concrete information regarding his past. Apparently, he was once a patient of Cioccolata, but sharing Cioccolata's warped mind and thoughts of spreading suffering, they formed a partnership. Secco obeys him as if he were a pet. When he was first introduced, Secco appeared to be greatly unintelligent, making various noises and gestures to communicate rather than words. Cioccolata sends him to film people's expressions as they die while he tortures them with his Green Day and occasionally rubs Secco's head for doing a good job, and rewards him with sugar cubes. However, Secco's actual personality appears to be far from that of a loyal dog. He completely changes when he hears about Cioccolata's death, claiming that the only reason he listened to Cioccolata was that he was smart, gave him candy, had money and because Secco believed he was strong. Secco goes on to claim that he no longer needs Cioccolata, calling him weak and spitting on the camera he originally used to film Cioccolata's victims. Subsequently, he demonstrates a higher intellect and understanding, showing a very curious and malevolent attitude as well as an ability to speak at length and analyze. He is also shown to be prideful of his abilities, being insulted by Bucciarati's rough imitation of them while they were racing towards Jean Pierre Polnareff's location in Rome. Biography Background Secco was once one of Cioccolata's 'patients', used to satiate the latter's morbid desire to see others die slowly and painfully. He is somehow spared and becomes the mad doctor's loyal sidekick. Eventually, they were recruited into Passione, and both received Stands. The anime also subtly inserts him into Squadra Esecuzioni's backstory by implying that he participated in the execution of Sorbet and Gelato, filming the whole ordeal. ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' Secco and Cioccolata were deployed by the Boss as a last resort to intercept Team Bucciarati in Rome and eliminate them. First attacking Guido Mista and Bucciarati, Secco proved to be a far more powerful opponent than Bucciarati earlier believed and eventually is fought by him alone. Upon him discovering that Bucciarati's body was not affected by Cioccolata's Green Day, he instantly demanded to know the reason behind it, believing he could use it to defeat the boss. Secco demonstrates his ability to attack faster than even Sticky Fingers, using the ground to amplify the momentum behind his punches (mentioned by Bucciarati to be akin to a wrestler using the ropes of the ring). Secco heavily damages his target before noticing the traitor's third-party ally in the Colosseum. He continues to assault Bucciarati with the plan to kill the unknown individual afterward, but Bucciarati escapes underground using his zippers. Angered at him for stealing his "special moves", Secco gives chase. After forcing Bucciarati above ground, he moves in to finish him off. However, Sticky Fingers punches a nearby tire, and resulting pop deafeningly bursts Secco's eardrums (along with Bucciarati's own), rendering his tracking abilities useless. He then becomes disoriented and fearful to the point of taking a boy hostage. However, the boy was revealed to be Doppio, who is unfazed by Secco and Bucciarati's battle. Bucciarati uses Sticky Fingers to hit both of them, using his ability to punch through Doppio without hurting him and putting a zipper on Secco, keeping his arm stuck to his chest. Secco panics to take it off, then trips into a combustible garbage truck (mirroring Cioccolata's earlier fate). Powers and Abilities Oasis is a Stand that Secco wears around himself like a wetsuit, similiar to Ghiaccio's White Album. It grants him physical capabilities far beyond human limits and the ability to liquefy non-organic objects. Oasis' main power is to make solid ground, among other things, turn into mud. To liquefy the ground, Secco must touch the rock; if he loses contact with any chunk of it, it immediately hardens. The liquefied ground has the consistency of mud but also has elastic properties, however, Bucciarati does remark that the stone still conserves its solidity despite its liquified state. The main use of this ability is to allow Secco to travel underground by swimming through it, keeping him both hidden from view and safe from attacks while allowing him to move at a faster pace than someone could run on the liquefied ground. Secco cannot see while traveling underground, however, and so relies on his hearing to help him track his enemies. Secco can also sink whole structures like a set of stairs into the ground. Moreover, he's able to weaponize this ability: by flinging the liquefied ground, Secco is able to turn it into harmful projectiles that injure his enemies (the liquid ground hardens the instant it breaks contact with Oasis). He mainly uses this by spitting liquid ground from his mouth, keeping his hands free for swimming. He can also spit rocks with enough power to deflect bullets, or spit a load of mud high into the air to rain down as deadly spikes. Oasis also allows Secco to augment the speed and power of his punches by taking advantage of the liquefied ground's elastic properties. By pushing his elbows into liquefied ground, he's able to rebound his arms off the surface and rapidly spring his fists toward his target as a result. This ability was described by Bucciarati as a "boxer bouncing off the ropes as he punches", enabling Secco to overpower a close-ranged Power-type Stand like Sticky Fingers. Oasis can also melt the human body if someone stays underground near Secco or through direct contact with him. Oasis enhances Secco's physical abilities, mainly his power and speed. While wearing Oasis, Secco can effortlessly dodge several bullets or even deflect them with his punches. He can kick faster than Sticky Fingers can punch, and he can punch the softened ground to create a shockwave powerful enough to flip several cars and destroy a section of the Coliseum. Navigation de:Secco Category:Sadists Category:Gangsters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychotic Category:Mobsters Category:Torturer Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Incompetent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat